1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a bonder, in particular to a die bonder, and to a pick and place machine, and to an apparatus to be used in connection with such a machine which allows a simple alignment of its bonding head.
2. The Background Art
A die bonder is a machine which sticks or bonds a semiconductor chip onto a carrier, specifically a lead frame. In order to ensure that the subsequent wire bonding may take place without any problems, the spatial positioning of the bonding head of the die bonder must be adjusted such that the semiconductor chip bonds onto the carrier in a plane-parallel manner within specified tolerances of approximately 10.mu.m.
Pick and place machines are well known. They are used, for example, to bond a semiconductor chip onto another semiconductor chip. Such processes are known as flip-chip or C4. Pick and place machines are also widely used to place all sorts of electronic components on printed circuit boards.
The object of the invention is to provide means with which the bonding head of a bonder, in particular of a die bonder, or a pick and place machine may be aligned in a simple manner.